Into the Void
by parttimewriter123
Summary: The darkness was calling my name. The man was right; I was weak; too weak to save my mother, too weak to protect my friends, just too weak. With my eyes closed, I felt that I collapsed but was caught by Scott who asked a bunch of mumbled questions. It was too late; I was back in that dull white room with the man standing a few feet away waiting for me..waiting for my decision (S3B)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

" _Mom…what-what are you doing here?" I asked as I woke up. I was lying in bed with my mom sitting beside me, gently stroking my hair back. She looked the same as always with her hair tied back._

" _What do you mean? I've always been here." I gave her a look but she just stared back showing that she was serious._

" _Y-you don't know what happened…that-that you…died?" She looked shocked and then confused, and settled with a sly smirk._

" _I didn't die. You_ joined _me." Right after she said that her face started rotting, her eyes disappearing into black holes, and her skin shriveling up to reveal her bones. It was the most terrifying thing I could ever imagine. I was about to back away from her when she grabbed me by my shoulders with both hands and started shaking me. In the background I could hear someone's non-stop screams and someone else yelling the same thing over and over again: "Wake up…wake up... wake up!"_

"Stiles wake up!" someone yelled. It sounded clearer, but still hard to make out because of someone's screams. "Wake up, open your eyes!" I did as the voice said and saw that I was once again in my room. The screaming, I found out, was coming from me, and the hands on my shoulders belonged to my dad and not my rotting corpse of a mother. I calmed down and grabbed my dad for a hug. "Its ok son, it's going to be alright."

"I…it-it was m-mom."

"You don't have to talk about it son, just know that it's alright. You're ok." I was still panting to catch my breath as he moved away to sit on the bed. "School doesn't start for a couple more hours, why don't you try to get some more sleep alright?" I simply nodded and watched as he cautiously left.

"It was only a dream, only a dream," I muttered to myself as I got comfortable again. I stared at the ceiling still repeating the words until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I KNOW THIS IS SUPER SHORT! Ok if you guys are new to my writing style...WELCOME! I have two stories (this being my third) which are Forgotten Memories (Peter Pan fanfic) and The Boy With Lemon Colored Hair (The Book Thief fanfic). This is only the prologue so no worries, however my chapters will be around 1,000 words each chapter cause I'm a full time college student in a double major so I'm ALWAYS busy. I try and am usually successful in uploading a new chapter every week so check back weekly! Also I LOVE and LIVE for reviews so don't hesitate to leave me one!**

 **Ok I think that's it...GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER CAUSE IT'S UP WOO! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except Bailey!**

* * *

"Hey Stiles, you look horrible," Scott said as he reached my locker.

"Gee thanks Scott, and good morning to you to."

"Sorry…are you ok?" His question reeked of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed as I closed my locker. "How's Allison?"

"Lydia said she still can't shot a straight arrow but that they were going to practice after school in the woods today."

"We need to find out why this is happening to us; any word from Deaton?" Scott simply shook his head no. "What about Derek?"

"What good is Derek? He didn't go through what we did!" his eyes flashed showing he was close to changing.

"Hey, keep it calm alright?" he sighed and groaned in frustration.

"I still can't control it," he mumbled as we entered our class.

"Well you better learn fast, I gotta feeling danger isn't too far away," I said when one of the twins walked into the room. Scott was about to say something when our teacher started talking.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a good weekend. I'd like to introduce you to a new student today…" during her pause the new girl came into the room. "Everyone, this is Bailey Morrison." I was in a trance. She was gorgeous. Her wavy dark brown hair fell to her shoulders and her freckles were just under her beautiful hazel eyes. Even though I had only seen her for less than a minute, I was already wrapped around her finger. "You can go and take a seat in front of Mr. Stilinski." As she made her way to the desk in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not until she sat down. Glancing at Scott I saw that he was smirking, probably at how I was acting, but I ignored him.

"Hey, welcome to Beacon, I'm Stiles," I whispered to her after getting her attention.

"Thanks, I'm Bailey," she smiled back and turned to pay attention since the lesson had actually started. I smiled too, but only to myself, didn't want to continue to look like a fool.

* * *

When class was over I walked out with Scott who was still smirking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh you know what. Does the name Bailey Morrison ring any bells?"

"I think I know who you're talking about, the beautiful girl who sits in front of me in class?" he nodded. "Yeah, what about her?"

"The fact that you basically fell in love with her the minute she walked into the room."

"I can't help who I have feelings for my friend."

"Just don't be a stalker like what you were with Lydia." By now we had made it to his locker.

"Hey, it wasn't stalking. I just happened to gather information over the many years of my liking her; learned from mistakes and whatnot." This made Scott laugh.

"Yeah right." I just smirked and walked to my next class, only to find that the girl of my dreams was once again assigned a seat next to mine.

"Long time no see huh?" I joked as I sat down. She just smiled and got her notebook out. The bell rang indicating for class to start but there was no sign of our teacher around. "Do you know where he is?" I asked Bailey after ten minutes of waiting.

"He was here when I got to class, he told me to sit here, and then he just left." That sounded fishy to me, so I did what I do best: started to solve the problem.

"Did he look ok, like, was he sweating, look nervous…something?"

"Not really, he did look like he was in a trance, but that was after he told me where I should sit," she shrugged.

"He just walked out the door, didn't look at anything or say anything else?" She just shook her head.

"Do you think something's wrong?" I started gathering my things.

"Trust me when I say that whenever coach isn't talking or yelling or blowing his whistle, something's wrong." I got up while slinging my backpack over my shoulder and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" Bailey called as she caught up with me.

"You probably shouldn't follow me. I don't want you getting in trouble…" she just smiled and moved in front of me.

"It's my first day, if I get in trouble I can always say I got lost and you were just trying to help me out." I sighed and slightly smiled at her innocence. She didn't know that I was trying to save her from an unknown danger that could possibly kill a lot of people, cause let's face it…its pretty common here.

"Not what I meant and I can't tell you. Just stay here where it's safe ok?" I just left her there speechless to search for Scott. I made it to the main hall when I finally got him on my phone. "Hey Scott we gotta problem…"

"What is it?" he whispered, he was probably out in the hallway or something.

"Coach is missing and Bailey, the new girl, says that he looked like he was in a trance. Something's going on here and I don't like it…"

"Alright, I'll see if I can sense him. Look around and keep me updated." As he was talking my mind drifted off…

"Hey have you seen Lydia yet?" just then an ear piercing yell sounded from inside the school.

"I think I'm closer, it sounded like she was by the field."

"I'll meet you there," I quickly hung up and ran to the field where I saw Isaac, both twins, Allison, and Scott. "What's going on?"

"Lydia was with me in English when she got up to go to the bathroom, next thing I know I get a text from Scott telling me to meet you guys here," Allison explained.

"We heard her scream," Isaac said speaking for him and the twins.

"Have any of you seen the coach?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"What does coach have to do with this?" Allison asked

"Bailey said he looked like he was in a trance."

"Who's Bailey?" I was about to answer when someone beat me to it.

"I am," I turned around to see her walking up.

"I told you not to come, it's not safe," I frantically muttered to her as I approached her so only she could hear me.

"Well I wanted to know what was going on."

"He's right Bailey, this is too dangerous for you, and you should head back to the school," Scott calmly said. All of a sudden we heard Lydia's scream again now at the edge of the field where the woods where. When we turned we saw coach holding her by her throat, choking her. Without hesitation we all ran towards her, the werewolves running faster than the rest of us.

"Coach let her go!" Aiden yelled getting ready to change any second.

"No don't Aiden!" Scott commanded. He waited for him to back down, which he did, before slowly advancing on coach. "Coach, let Lydia go." He didn't show any signs that he heard him and instead tightened his grip.

"Coach stop!" I yelled, I couldn't stand seeing Lydia get hurt, so I started walking up to him. "Let her go!"

"Coach I know you can hear us, just find the strength inside to let her go!" Scott backed me up. Lydia suddenly fell to the ground as he let go of her and turned to us. Without thinking I ran over to her to see if she was ok. "No Stiles stay back…" Scott warned but it was too late, I was already within arm's reach of coach and he grabbed me as I tried to pass him. I was thrown onto my back and he held me down by the throat. He had one hand holding me and the other held up, which for some reason prevented the others from getting closer, like some sort of shield. I could feel the burning need for air as coach held my stare, my face was probably as red as a tomato and you could probably see my veins popping out. Next thing I know all I see is darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? I wrote this a while ago so please leave a review and let me know how it is...I'm also too lazy to read through and actually edit it so yeah...Next chapter up next week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I don't own any characters except for Bailey! Also anything in _Italics_ is a dream.**

* * *

 _White walls surrounded me in a windowless room. Fluorescent lights illuminated everything showing me nothing. It was just one big empty room and I was standing in the middle of it._

" _Hello?" I called, my voice echoing off in the distance. "Is anyone here?" I walked forward a little bit then turned around to see the back of my mother facing me. "Mom?"_

" _Join us," was all she said. "Join us and help us. You could do wonders."_

" _Us…who's us?" I asked now slowly walking toward her._

" _Join us…"she repeated. "Join us and you could help us get revenge." The lights started flickering on and off. "Join us…" her voice was getting deeper, changing into someone else's. "Join us and you will feel stronger than ever."_

" _Why-Why would I want to join you?"_

" _Cause you're weak," the lights flickered one last time and when they came back on the figure of my mom had been replaced by that of what looked like a man with gauze wrapped around his whole head and with only his mouth visible, a mouth which revealed pointed teeth._

" _Who are you?" I was now backing up._

" _I'm your worst nightmare Stiles." The lights in the room started to dim and the air started to get cold. "All of your darkest moments, the things you hate…I am everything that you aren't; everything that will prevent you of being; everything that you_ fear _." The lights went out for what felt like eternity, and when they came back on they revealed something I thought I would never see in my life: the bodies of everyone I ever loved lying dead on the floor, blood seeping out of wounds inflicted all over their bodies. I almost passed out from the sight of it all but as quickly as it appeared, it all went away. The lights came back on and I was back in the empty white room._

" _What do you want from me?" It was impossible to hide the fear in my voice._

" _Join me, join us…"_

" _Why do I need to join you, who is 'us'?"_

" _Join me, join us…" he kept whispering it now over and over again._

" _Who are you?!"_

" _Join me…Join us!" He now raced towards me but I quickly closed my eyes and dropped to my knees waiting for my fate…_

"He should be coming too soon, it shouldn't take much longer," a voice that sounded like Scott's mom said.

"Thanks mom," Scott mumbled. I head a door open and close and someone sighing as they sat down in a chair to my right. "Come on Stiles, wake up." Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. I kept telling myself to wake up but it wouldn't happen. My eyelids wouldn't listen to me. A couple more minutes passed and I noticed I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor, confirming that I was in a hospital, but why was I here, what happened to me? I was able to move my finger and my foot slightly. "Stiles come on," Scott must've noticed the movement. "Wake up." Finally my body listened to my brain and I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I rasped while turning my head towards him. "Is Lydia ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, coach is fine too. You were right when you said that he was in a trance. Whatever was controlling him is out now…"

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine."

"What was that shield thing he used?"

"Isaac and Derek are asking Deaton."

"Derek?"

"I told him everything that happened. He has some ideas of who it could have been, especially after I told him about the shield. He said that the reason it stopped us was because of wolfsbane…" there was a pause before I asked the next question.

"How did I end up here?" Scott looked to me with a solemn look in his eyes.

"After coach grabbed you, something happened; you blacked out and shortly after coach blacked out too. When he woke up he was perfectly back to normal, yelling at us that we should be in class."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two days…" Scott mumbled.

"Two days, what happened?!" he just shook his head. "What about my dad, where is he?"

"Trying to get to the bottom of this just like we are; he and Allison are asking her dad a few questions. Lydia did some research about demons and found something that sounded similar to what happened to you and coach."

"What about Bailey?"

"She's helping us…"

"What?"

"She knows a lot about demons, even gave the suggestion of something called a Nogitsune."

"Nogitsu-what?"

"It's a very powerful Japanese demon that feeds off of fear and pain."

"My worst fears…" I mumbled to myself. Scott gave me a confused look wanting me to explain, but I couldn't think of that…that thing ever again. It was just a bad dream; just a dream; a dream. "It's nothing. When can I leave?"

"After the doctors get a chance to look at you," Melissa said as she stepped in. "Good to see you're ok Stiles." She smiled and grabbed a clipboard then walked back out, probably to get the doctor who looked at me.

"This place gives me the creeps," I mumbled again. Ever since my mom's death, and all the traumatic experiences, hospitals just haven't been my favorite place to be lately.

"We'll be out of here soon, I just texted Allison and she said that your dad is on his way here." I just nodded and sat up some more when my stomach let out a big whale of a noise. "I'll go get you something if you want?" I nodded appreciatively and watched as Scott left, closing the door behind him. The silence was eerie even though it was just me in the room, so I went to turn on the TV. When I clicked the button nothing happened. I clicked it some more and even checked the batteries but still nothing.

"Figures…" I placed it back down and relaxed in the bed. It was only a short while until my eyes started getting droopy; the drugs in my body still having a little kick.

" _Join me, join us…"_ I saw the man say when I closed my eyes. I immediately sat right up again and rubbed my face trying to forget about the dream. It was just a dream after all. After taking a few deep breaths I relaxed again. It was only a minute when I couldn't stay awake anymore and finally succumbed to the darkness awaiting me.

" _Join me, join us Stiles…"_ the voice said. I couldn't see him; I couldn't see anything.

"Who are you?"

" _I already told you Stiles: your worst nightmares, your troubled past, your worst fears come to life…_ "

"What do you want from me?"

" _I want you to join me, join us…"_

"I don't know what that means."

" _Let me in Stiles…"_

"No…"

" _Let. Me. In. Stiles."_

"No," I whispered clenching my eyes shut. I could feel the beads of sweat starting to run down my face. "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…" I said over and over again as I gripped the sheets under my fingers. "Wake up. Wake up…"

"Stiles?"

" _Let me in Stiles, and I'll show you what I mean…"_

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up…"

"Stiles, you're awake…open your eyes."

"Wake up…" I muttered one last time before I finally opened my eyes and saw Scott standing at the end of the bed holding a sandwich and water. He had a very worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he place the food on the table next to the bed.

"Just-just a bad dream…that's all," I tried calming my breath and released my death grip on the bed to get the water.

"You weren't dreaming…Stiles you were awake the whole time." I just stared back in shock at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you only closed your eyes. Then you started asking things…"

"How-how do you know?"

"Wolf hearing; I wanted to listen out for you in case something happened…" he mumbled the last part hoping I wouldn't hear him but I did, without the super wolf hearing. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just side effects of the drugs…I'll be fine." He just stared at me with a look in his eye that told me he knew I was lying. "Trust me."

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think?! Leave me a review! A part of me is thinking of re-watching season 3B (for like the 4th time lol...) to get some more inspiration for this story...**

 **Anyways, just wanted to say a big THANK YOU to my first reviewer Shadow-wolf78! I'm glad this story seems interesting to you :)**

 **New Chapter Next Week!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I'm late guys! I'll explain below, don't own any characters except Bailey!**

* * *

Monday couldn't come soon enough. I had made sure to leave the house early so my dad wouldn't catch me. If he saw me he'd probably demand I stay home and sleep; after all I haven't slept more than six hours the past two days. I bet I even look like a zombie, the walking dead, right now with the lack of sleep I've gotten. I've never felt more tired in my whole life…

"Good morning Stiles," Lydia greeted as she walked by, stopping in front of me.

"Morning Lydia," I mumbled without any feeling. I stared at the ground trying to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Are you alright?" she cautiously asked. I glanced up and saw she had a look of concern written on her face. Gee, Lydia Martin actually cares for me…

"I'm fine," was all I said before moving out of her way and straight to my locker. I felt bad for leaving her there, but I honestly didn't want to talk to anyone. Unfortunately my moment of solitude at my locker didn't last very long.

"Hey, how are you?" Scott's recognizable concerned tone asked as he stepped up to my locker. The door was blocking his face but I knew it was him.

"I'm fine," I used the same tone as I did with Lydia. Next thing I know his hand moves to my shoulder to make me look at him.

"Oh my god, you look like you haven't slept in days…"

"I'm fine Scott."

"You should've stayed home," he dropped his hand. "At least go to the nurse, she'll let you sleep…"

"I can't," I interrupted him just zoning out in the darkness of my locker.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I mean, I can't sleep. If I sleep he'll come back."

"Who?"

"I don't know. My worst fears maybe? He doesn't tell me anything…"

"Stiles you need to sleep." Now he was making me angry.

"I told you I can't!" I gave him a desperate look. "Don't you think I've tried? I can't go two minutes of my eyes closed until I see and hear him repeat the same things over and over again! Do you know how many times a night my dad has to run into my room and forcefully wake me up?" I sighed before continuing. "Scott, look I know you're trying to help me, but just don't. I've got this."

"You can't just not sleep anymore Stiles; everyone is working hard to figure out what was possessing coach…"

"You mean what possesses me; let's face it, as soon as coach got a hold of me it moved into my body. He probably used Lydia as bait to get us all in one place where it could just willfully choose which one of us it wants…" I was just rambling now cause in all honesty I was about to fall asleep. "Scott, you can't let me…fall…" I couldn't stop it any longer. The darkness was calling my name. The man was right; I was weak; too weak to save my mother, too weak to protect my friends, just too weak. With my eyes closed, I felt that I collapsed but was caught by Scott who asked a bunch of mumbled questions. It was too late; I was back in that dull white room with the man standing a few feet away waiting for me.

* * *

Bailey

After Stiles and our teacher, who I guess goes by coach, both passed out, Scott and this other guy moved in to pick them up.

"Allison go make sure Lydia's ok, Isaac come help me with Stiles, Aiden and Ethan go bring coach back to the school," Scott ordered, completely ignoring me.

"What just happened?" the girl, Lydia, asked when we started walking back.

"I don't know…" he responded.

"Who is she?" She was now staring at me with her head tilted slightly.

"That's Bailey, she's new here," Scott informed as he and Isaac carried Stiles.

"I saw coach acting weird and I wanted to find out what happened…"

"Didn't Stiles tell you to stay back?" Scott blurted before I could finish what I was saying.

"Well, I didn't see any serious signs of danger, I only wanted to help." By now we had all made it back to the doors to the school and stopped.

"I think it's best if you go back to class Bailey." I hated being treated like this. "Guys go bring coach to the nurse; I'm going to bring Stiles to the hospital." The group was starting to break up when I decided to go with Scott. It didn't take long for me to catch up with him since he stopped at a jeep. "Bailey, I thought I told you to go back?" he sighed as he gently moved Stiles into the car.

"You're not going to stop me from helping him. Plus, I know a few things or two that you don't," I said as I hopped in the passenger seat. As Scott got in and started the car I checked on Stiles to see that he was still out. When I touched him, he was as cold as ice. "We have to hurry."

"What do you mean you know things I don't?" Scott asked as he glanced at me.

"I mean that I've been told about something like this before…by my grandfather." He gave me another look as we drove down the road. "It's a long story…"

"I've got time." He wasn't going to drop this anytime soon. I sighed and readjusted myself in the seat before starting.

"When my grandfather was in the army he was stationed at an internment camp. One of his friends was seeing a girl in secret and he helped keep it that way. Things were going fine until one night a huge riot broke out. Shots were fired, people were killed, and his friend was injured. He was about to help him, when a woman, the one his friend had been seeing, came and simply leaned down and stared into his eyes. Then when they parted my grandfather said that they both passed out.

"After running over to him to help him, my grandfather said his skin felt as cold as ice. He didn't know if his friend was dead or alive, so he took him and carried him away to safety. When he finally set him down he noticed that his friend was severely injured and bleeding badly all over his head and face, so he tended to and wrapped it all up with white gauze…" We were turning into the driveway of the hospital.

"Well what happened then?" Scott asked when he stopped at the front door.

"I'll tell you later," I said as I jumped out of the car and ran in to get someone to help us. If we aren't fast enough to help Stiles, who know what he will wake up as…

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm so sorry that I'm late updating this chapter! If you don't know, I'm a double major in music and I'm in my college's opera and we've had rehearsals literally every night since Jan 3rd...No worries though I will keep updating but just don't be mad if they're late!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review of how you feel about the story so far! I take good and bad cause I want to tailor it to what you guys want so if you like where it's going so far let me know! If not...LET ME KNOW! haha**

 **New Chapter Next Week!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY I'M SO LATE I'LL EXPLAIN BELOW!**

* * *

Bailey

It had been a couple hours since Stiles was admitted. We had learned that he was in a deep sleep and that he was given some pain killers to take away any pain he might've had. Scott and I were sitting on a bench just outside the door to his room.

"Will you finish the story?" he quietly asked, hesitant to see my reaction.

"I don't know if you want me to…"

"If it can help Stiles," Scott snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing. "If it can help Stiles, then please finish it." He was now leaning on his knees and looking down at the floor. I sighed and leaned back.

"It was only a couple of hours later when my grandfather woke to see his friend moving about. However, when he called to him he never answered. He said that he simply looked at him, then moved away limping as he walked. It scared him though; because when he was wrapping his head, he had covered his eyes in order to protect them from the injuries…my grandfather came to the conclusion that he was possessed.

"He sneakily followed his friend around to watch over him, and saw that he was approached by two commanding officers. For some reason his friend attacked them and brutally killed them without hesitation…"

"Was it really a demon?" Scott asked. He was now sitting up and looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"It wasn't until years later when my grandfather learned of an evil demon known as the Nogitsune. It feeds off of pain and suffering; those who have withheld great and horrible memories, who have gone through the unspeakable, and who show the most care towards others." I looked down at my hands realizing what Scott was about to say, what I was worried about the moment I felt the coldness of Stile's skin.

"So you mean that when Stiles wakes up…he could be an evil demon?" I simply nodded. We sat in the awkward silence for a brief moment when it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

"I should…probably leave. I'm really sorry about what happened to Stiles…"

"You have to help," Scott had gently grabbed my wrist holding me back since I was about to walk off. "Please, you need to find out more information about the Nogitsune. Do you know anyone else who knows about this?" I bent my head down thinking, when I came to my quick conclusion.

"My friend may know some. Her name is Kira, she's our age and she's homeschooled."

"Please…find out as much as you can," just from looking at him I could tell that he cared a lot about those close to him, especially Stiles.

"Alright, I'll help." I gave him my number and quickly left to be picked up by my father who I had called earlier.

* * *

I lay out on my bed thinking of how the day went. The classes I had with Stiles felt empty without him there for some reason, maybe because I knew what happened to him. Of all the people who this could have happened to…why him? He seemed like a nice, innocent, caring, hot, attractive…

"What am I talking about?" I mumbled snapping myself out of my little daydream of Stiles. To get my mind off of things, I decided to call Kira and get down to business. As soon as she picked up I explained everything that happened during my first day of school before she could even say hello. "So can you tell me more about this Nogitsune?"

"Calm down there," she said allowing me to catch a quick breath. "All I know is that the Nogitsune is bad, and the Katsune is good."

"…and that you're a Katsune right?" I heard her agree before moving on to my next question. "You know our families have known each other for decades, so do you know who might know what happened to my grandfather's friend?"

"I'll ask my mom about it, it may take a while because she doesn't like talking about the past for some reason…but don't worry, I'll get it out of her." I could hear her smile at the end of the line.

"Thanks let me know as soon as you find out." After hanging up I started to work on my homework. Only a few minutes passed until I got too bored to even pick up my pencil, so I decided to call Scott.

"Bailey?" he greeted from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Scott, I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Kira. She told me that there are two kinds of this demon: a Nogitsune, which is the evil kind, and a Katsune, which is the good kind," I didn't want to tell him about what Kira was mainly because I didn't want to get her anymore involved in this mess than she already was. "I also asked her to see if she knew anyone who knew about my grandfather and what happened to his friend."

"That's great Bailey," he gave out a big sigh of relief. I was about to say something when I heard what sounded like a voice on an intercom speak.

"Please don't tell me you're still at the hospital with Stiles…"

"He still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him; my mom has been by his dad's side since he got here a couple hours ago."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, but he wants the doctors to do some tests on Stiles…" the way he mumbled the ending made it clear to me that he didn't want to talk about this anymore. I didn't blame him, I did sound like I was prying and I didn't want to give off that impression.

"Well, call me as soon as he wakes up," I said before we both ended the call. As I lay in bed I stared at the ceiling thinking of how this could have happened. In the short amount of time I had known Stiles, I could tell that he was the type of person who would do anything to help his friends, but wouldn't bother letting his friends help him. He didn't want to worry them, and now that he was completely clueless as to what was happening to him, he needed his friends help now more than ever. It was in this moment where I came to the conclusion that I was going to help Stiles no matter what happened. I was going to get that demon out of him.

* * *

 **A/N: SO first of all I'm sorry I'm so late with this update! I wanted to focus on my main story Forgotten Memories (which I've finished and if you're curious and like Peter Pan then you should totally check it out!) and because of that got so behind on my other two stories (this and my Book Thief story) and I'm sorry! I wish I could be certain at when the next chapter will be up but I've reached the point where I need to start writing again so it might be a little while...I'm sorry I'm the absolute worst!**

 **BUT don't let this saddening news deter you from leaving a comment and review! Let me know how you're liking the story so far because the more you comment the faster I can write cause I have an idea of where to take the story if you either like it or don't like it**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SOON...**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bailey

I was nervous to go back to school on Monday; nervous to see Scott, who did eventually call to tell me that Stiles did wake up, because I hadn't found out any more information; nervous to see Stiles. I don't know why I'm so concerned about someone I don't even know, but it's just something about him…

As I turned down the hallway to get to my first class I looked up just in time to see Scott catch Stiles as he collapsed to the ground. Immediately without thinking I burst into a sprint to get over to them.

"What happened?" I frantically asked as I dropped to my knees.

"I don't know, we were just talking when he fell asleep."

"What did he say?" I felt Stiles' cheek only to find it was just as cold as it was the other day when he passed out.

"That he can't fall asleep, that a man would come back and repeat things over and over again…" I snapped my head up to glare at him. "What?"

"That's the Nogitsune, or the form it chose to show itself to Stiles. It's probably some reincarnate or something…"

"You mean that it's in the form of your grandfather's friend, the pointy teeth showing on his white gauze covered head?" I slightly nodded forgetting to mention that there was also blood on the gauze but now wasn't the time to correct myself.

"I bet it's trying to convince Stiles to let him take control. Scott, we can't let that happen!" I was on the verge of hyperventilating and took some deep breaths.

"We need to wake him up," he said as he gathered his friend up in his arms. "Follow me to the locker room." Without questions I followed him all the way into the boy's locker room they used for their lacrosse team and watched as he placed Stiles onto the floor. "Got any suggestions on how to get him to open his eyes?"

"Nope, we gotta try everything we can though," and with that we started to shake him.

* * *

Stiles

" _I know what you're going to say," The man was about to speak before I cut him off. I was sick and tired of him repeating the same things over and over again. "Why don't you give up because I'm not going to give in?"_

" _I will not give up. I will not have to. You will give in."_

" _I just said I wouldn't. Don't think I don't know what you plan on doing. I'm not going to put my friend's lives in danger like that."_

" _Who says you're not putting your friends in danger as we speak?" My eyes widened in shock. Of course he could be telling the truth, I could be going through some form of sleep paralysis. My mind could be with me here, but not with my body in reality. For all I know the demon could have full control of my actual body and be doing whatever he pleases with it. "Join me, join us…"_

" _I will never!"I yelled it so loud I felt the whole world could hear hoping it was loud enough to get me to actually wake up. If I didn't wake up soon, someone could be seriously hurt._

* * *

Scott

Bailey and I had tried everything we could think of to wake Stiles up. We splashed water on him, shook him, slapped him, pinched him, but nothing worked.

"I don't know what else to do," Bailey whispered as she sat on her knees. There wasn't much we could do since Stiles was a regular human. If he was a werewolf I could try actually hurting him to trigger the healing process and see if that would wake him up but…

"There has to be something else…" I mumbled. We sat in silence until, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stiles sit up. "Stiles, are you ok?" He looked slightly different, like he all of a sudden looked sneaky. Bailey moved to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok Stiles?" she repeated for me. He simply turned his head to stare at the both of us before giving us a sly smirk and standing up. Something wasn't right about him. It's like his whole demeanor changed from the Stiles I grew up with. I shared a worried look with Bailey before we both followed him out the door and into the empty hallway. While we were walking I noticed that the lights had all turned off with some flickering on in the distance. It was like the whole day turned gray and dull and an eerie feeling seeped into the mixture.

"Stiles?" Bailey asked again. She was about to place her hand on his shoulder to get him to face us when he grabbed her arm and slung her over his shoulder, slamming her onto the floor.

"Hey, Stiles stop!" I yelled as I quickly changed into my wolf form, red eyes and all. Guess I had regained control in my wolf form again, probably because of the Nogitsune. As much as I didn't want to attack him, it came as a relief when he came at me. He ran towards me and gave me a big shove making me fly through the air all the way down the hallway making me collide with Isaac and the twins, who must've felt my transformation and had come to help. By the time we were able to look up to where he was he was already walking out the door and into the parking lot.

"What just happened?" Isaac asked after we had all changed back into our human forms and were helping Bailey.

"I don't know, but whatever it was we gotta put an end to it," Aiden angrily spat. I just focused on Bailey.

"That was the demon," she muttered. "He came out…"

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"It means that if the actual Stiles comes back, the demon isn't that far from gaining complete control over his body."

"And if that happens?" I asked.

"Let's just say it's a lot easier to get rid of a demon that hasn't fully possessed an innocent boy's body because if it does fully possess him…we're in for a lot of bloodshed…"

* * *

 **A/N: Soooooo?! Tell me what you guys thought! I have some sad news though...it might be a couple weeks until I upload the next chapter in this story cause I've caught up to the point where I need to start typing again...and I'm crazy busy so I can't make any promises at the moment. If you guys are anxious and want something to read I recommend my Peter Pan story called Forgotten Memories, I just finished it so if any of you like the whole 2003 Peter Pan movie storyline you might like my story so check that out.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE! Especially cause I'm not sure where to take this story yet so your ideas will be helpful lol**


End file.
